Byłeś tym, czym pozwalałem ci być
by Direnli
Summary: Masaki przeżyła atak hollowa. W końcu było tak, jak być powinno. Nawet stojące pionowo, a nie przewrócone na bok wieżowce w jego wewnętrznym świecie, zdawały się to potwierdzać. Ichigo jednak już dawno przekonał się, że wszystko miało swoją cenę. Jedynie nie przypuszczał, że będzie to okupione cierpieniem jego bliskich, którego najwyraźniej był źródłem. AU Time Travel, hurt Shiro


**Disclaimer: I don't Bleach.**

**Od autorki: **To była tylko kwestia czasu nim moja miłość do Bleacha i zamiłowanie do podróży w czasie połączą siły. A co ja biedna mogę wobec takiej siły? Chyba tylko pisać...

**Uwagi: **Zgodność z kanonem do ostatniego odcinka anime, bez brania pod uwagę dalszych wydarzeń z mangi. W skrócie: nie uznaję niesłychanych rewelacji, jakoby hollow Ichigo miał być jego prawdziwym zanpakutou. Dla mnie to było i nadal jest mocno naciągane. A żeby być szczerą, to powiem, że po tym wszystkim kompletnie straciłam zaufanie do Bleacha. No, bo jak tak można! Ludzie, przecież to hollow, to hollow brzmi dumnie.

Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Tylko, proszę was komentujcie, bo bez waszych opinii czuję się, jakbym dodawała kolejny tajemny wpis do mojego pamiętniczka niż publikowała coś na ff. net :D

* * *

><p><strong>CZĘŚĆ I<strong>

Ichigo poderwał się gwałtownie. Omiótł nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem swój pokój, mając niejasne przeczucie, że jego uwadze umyka coś ważnego. W jednej chwili pozbywając się resztek snu, rozejrzał się czujnie. Nic. W pokoju nie było nikogo. Trwając jeszcze chwilę w napiętej ciszy, czekał na cokolwiek, co mogło wywołać w nim taki niepokój. Wszystko jednak wydawało się być w porządku. Pozwalając sobie trochę się rozluźnić, sprawdził jeszcze, tak na wszelki wypadek, po raz drugi, czy w okolicy nie znajduje się żaden hollow, którego reiatsu mógł wyczuć podczas snu. Czysto.

Najwyraźniej coś musiało mu się przyśnić. Jednakże choć wytężał pamięć, nie był w stanie przywołać z pamięci absolutnie żadnych szczegółów, uznał więc, że nie ma się czym przejmować. Ziewnął, rekompensując sobie gwałtowną pobudkę. Promienie słońca wpadając przez okno utworzyły na jego łóżku i podłodze jasną plamę światła. To właśnie po jej układzie poznał, że musi być już blisko południa. Dziwne, bardzo rzadko zdarzało mu się spać do tak późna. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, wzruszył tylko ramionami i wyszedł na korytarz.

Kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi łazienki, znów ogarnęło go to uczucie. Odruchowo spiął się, przygotowując się na cokolwiek, co miało nadejść. Szybkim ruchem ręki zapalił światło, jednocześnie skupiając się na swoich zmysłach. Skrzywił się. Znów to samo. Chyba spał dziś za długo.

Podchodząc do półki nad umywalką, zmiął w ustach przekleństwo. Była to jedna z manier, jakiej nabrał od Shiro, odkąd dojrzał na tyle, by zacząć traktować hollowa na równi sobie.

- Kto tu tego tyle nastawiał – narzekał, mrucząc pod nosem, starając się wyłowić spośród gąszczu kosmetyków swój żel pod prysznic. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze kilka dni temu, gdy wyruszał do Soul Society odwiedzić Rukię, było tu tego znacznie mniej.

Kiedy już zirytowany chwycił wreszcie to, czego szukał, chcąc zbyt szybko cofnąć rękę, zdradzieckim ruchem nadgarstka potrącił szklany flakonik. Inne kosmetyki, stojące najbliżej krawędzi, efektem domina stoczyły się w ślad za buteleczką perfum, która z głośnym trzaskiem rozbiła się na posadzce, rozlewając swoją zawartość niemal po całej łazience. Natychmiast intensywna woń alkoholu zaatakowała jego nozdrza. Skrzywił się i zakaszlał, próbując pozbyć się uczucia drażniącej suchości w gardle.

Równie dobrze mógł wziąć prysznic po śniadaniu. Z ulgą wycofał się z łazienki, zostawiając uchylone drzwi, żeby mogło się trochę wywietrzyć. Zbyt mocno go mdliło, by zdobył się na to, aby teraz tam zostać i posprzątać cały bałagan. Miał jednak szczery zamiar wrócić do tego później. I tak praktycznie cały dom spoczywał na głowie Yuzu, czułby się z tym źle, gdyby dołożył jej niepotrzebnej pracy.

Zamarł z nogą zawieszoną nad kolejnym stopniem schodów. Bo, kiedy od znalezienia się na dole dzieliło go już tylko kilka z nich, uświadomił sobie nagle, że nie zadał sobie jeszcze podstawowego pytania, które jako pierwsze, powinno przyjść mu do głowy po stłuczeniu buteleczki perfum. Czyje były? Bo jeśli Karin... To powinien się liczyć ze znacznym uszczupleniem swoich funduszy, które prawdzie powiedziawszy musiały być niewielkie.

Jakoś podczas wojny zimowej ostatnią rzeczą, o którą się troszczył, były pieniądze. A potem jeszcze ta cała sprawa z Ginjou.

Pochłonięty własnymi myślami, po wejściu do kuchni, bezwiednie skierował się w stronę tostera, który odpowiadał za podstawowy element jego wyżywienia, kiedy zdany był na przygotowanie posiłku we własnym zakresie.

- Ichigo, mam nadzieję, że na co dzień nie odżywiasz się tak jałowo.

Zamarł. Doskonale znał ten głos, ale to niemożliwe...

Powoli odwrócił się do źródła dźwięku, nie chcąc zbyt gwałtownymi ruchami sprowokować hollowa do działania. Musiał zyskać na czasie. W jego ludzkim ciele był praktycznie bezbronny, a odznaki shinigami, która powinna spoczywać w tylnej kieszeni jego spodni, nie było. Nie pamiętał jednak, by ją wczoraj wyjmował.

Czując na sobie jego wzrok i nie mogąc już dłużej go ignorować, wolnym, ale pewnym ruchem uniósł podbródek, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy. Przy stole w salonie siedziała jego matka. Nie, poprawił się, jej złudzenie, będące sprawką jakiegoś hollowa, który ośmielił się, po tym co zrobił Grand Fisher, posunąć się do takiego samego podstępu. Zimna wściekłość, która go zalała, pozwoliła mu jednak tym razem zapanować nad uczuciem, które niebezpiecznie ścisnęło go za gardło. Iluzja jego matki patrzyła na niego pełnymi niezrozumienia i troski oczami. Ichigo zacisnął pięści, wbijając paznokcie w skórę, niemal przecinając ją do krwi. Tylko tak był w stanie nie stchórzyć i nie uciec w bok spojrzeniem.

Ale świadomość, że to wszystko było fałszywe, szybko stała się niewystarczająca. I kiedy już od całkowitego poddania się temu uczuciu dzieliło go naprawdę niewiele, niespodziewanie do porządku przywołał go głos Karin.

- Masz zamiar jeszcze długo tak tam sterczeć i gapić się jak jakiś idiota, czy może ruszysz wreszcie swój leniwy tyłek i zjesz z nami chociaż obiad?

Oczy Masaki zwęziły się w wyrazie dezaprobaty, gdy ze spokojem, ale ze stalową nutą w głosie, zwróciła się do córki z naganą.

- Karin, język.

- Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałam... – mruknęła od niechcenia, znudzonym głosem, jakby podobne sytuacje były na porządku dziennym.

Ichigo patrzył na to wszystko zbity z tropu, czując się coraz mniej pewnie, względem tego, co powinien teraz zrobić Z doświadczenia wiedział, że iluzje z zasady powinny wiernie odwzorowywać rzeczywistość, a przynajmniej na tyle, aby nikt nie zaczął mieć wątpliwości, że to, co widzi, jest nieprawdziwe. Inaczej czar pryskał i złudzenie traciło swoją moc. Według tego, to, co się tu działo, nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

Kiedy Ichigo podjął wreszcie decyzję, żeby podejść, niespodziewanie usłyszał głos swojego zanpakutou.

- Ichigo, wszystko w porządku? Odkąd się obudziłeś, zachowujesz się jakoś inaczej. Czy coś się stało?

Głos Zangetsu był zaniepokojony, ale nie w sposób, w jaki oczekiwał tego Ichigo. Mógł wyraźnie wyczuć troskę swojego zanpakutou, co go jednak zaskoczyło, Zangetsu wydawał się dość skonsternowany jego zachowaniem, jakby cała ta sytuacja nie była niczym niezwykłym. Coraz mniej z tego rozumiejąc, Ichigo odruchowo skupił się na Shiro, chcąc się go poradzić.

Nieprzyjemne uczucie spłynęło wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa wywołując dreszcz, kiedy jego poszukiwania natrafiły na próżnię. Hollowa nigdzie nie było. Czasem Shiro nie odpowiadał na jego wezwania, dla kaprysu lub ze zwykłej przekory, zawsze jednak, gdy tylko mocniej się skupił, z łatwością mógł odnaleźć ślad jego obecności w swoim wewnętrznym świecie. Teraz nie czuł nawet i tego. Nic, kompletna pustka, jakby go tam nie było. Jakby nie istniał.

- Wybacz, że byłem tak niedomyślny. To zrozumiałe, że się martwisz, w końcu jutro mija sześć lat, odkąd Grand Fisher was zaatakował. Musisz jednak zapanować nad niepotrzebnym strachem. Kapitan Kurotsuchi niedawno sprawdzał przecież ograniczające go więzy i nie wykrył żadnych nieprawidłowości. Hollow nie stanowi dla ciebie już jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia. Nie masz się czym przejmować Ichigo.

Kurosaki milczał dłuższy moment, ze wzrokiem zawieszonym nad uśmiechającą się do niego z miłością Masaki. Jego twarz zastygła w nieczytelnym wyrazie twarzy. Po przeciągającej się chwili, ruszył w końcu w stronę stołu.

- Dziękuję Zangetsu. Będę o tym pamiętał – szepnął, kiedy był na tyle blisko, że Masaki była w stanie go usłyszeć. Jej reakcja znacznie przerosła jednak jego oczekiwania. Rozpromieniła się nagle, posyłając mu przepełniony dumą uśmiech.

- Rozmawiałeś ze swoim zanpakutou, prawda? – Jej pytanie zawierało w sobie tak ogromną ilość entuzjazmu, że Ichigo zmieszany zdobył się tylko na krótkie „tak".

Z boku doleciało wyraźnie nieudolnie tłumione parsknięcie. Ichigo spojrzał na siedzącą obok Karin, po raz pierwszy mogąc się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć. Patrząc na nią utwierdził się tylko w przekonaniu, że nie wiadomo jakim cudem, ale albo przeniósł się do jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości, albo został w niej przez kogoś uwięziony.

Jego siostra... cóż, wyglądała inaczej. Jej włosy nie sięgały już ramion, były o wiele krótsze. Karin z tego świata widocznie bardzo zależało na tym, by się wyróżniać. Lewą połowę czoła, wraz z okiem, jeśli się pochyliła, zakrywała skośna grzywka. Reszta włosów była przycięta na wysokość ucha. Po bokach, pomiędzy ich pasmami, można było dostrzec skórę głowy, ogoloną na zero na szerokości kilku centymetrów. Gdyby Karin podniosła włosy na żel, efektem byłby pewnie przyklapnięty irokez.

Jednak to jej ubrania całkowicie utrzymane w czarnej tonacji i pomalowane pod kolor dość długie paznokcie, pozwoliły mu dojść do szokującego wniosku. Karin była na etapie młodzieńczego buntu i jak z uznaniem zauważył Ichigo, była w tym niesamowicie konsekwentna. Jak dotąd doliczył się już trzech kolczyków w prawym uchu, lecz musiał przestać to robić, kiedy uniosła brwi, czując na sobie jego wzrok.

Po chwili jej usta rozciągnęły się w nienaturalnym, jak na nią uśmiechu. Nagle całe rozbawienie, jakie ogarnęło Ichigo na zbuntowaną wersję Karin, znikło tak szybko jak się pojawiło. Jej uśmiech był fałszywy, a sposób, w jaki unosiła kąciki ust, zdradzał czające się za nim wyzwanie.

- Jak tam braciszku, zaproponowali ci już stanowisko kapitana, czy może spadłeś w rankingach?

Jej słowa, choć wypowiedziane zaciekawionym tonem, niosły tylko jeden przekaz. Jak niewiarygodnie by to nie brzmiało, Ichigo pojął wreszcie, że powodem takiego zachowania Karin musiała być zazdrość. Chciał się zaśmiać na niedorzeczność tej sytuacji, jedyne jednak, co zdołał z siebie wykrzesać, to chrząkniecie, na którym się zresztą skończyło, ponieważ gdy już otwierał usta, aby zaprzeczyć, Masaki ubiegła go, głośno upominając córkę.

- Karin, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, byś nie była uszczypliwa wobec swojego starszego brata. Ichigo odwiedza nas tylko raz w miesiącu i byłoby miło, gdybyś choć w ten jeden dzień, zdobyła się na okazanie mu chociaż odrobiny szacunku na jaki zasługuje.

Ichigo obserwował, z narastającym w nim niejasnym poczuciem winy, jak szczęka Karin zaciska się coraz mocniej, gdy skamieniała z oburzenia, wpatrywała się w nieokreślony punkt przed sobą, iskrzącym się od powstrzymywanej furii wzrokiem.

Masaki jednak albo zdawała się tego nie dostrzegać, albo nie robiło to na niej żadnego wrażenia, bo nawet się nie zająknęła, kontynuując dalej.

- Gdybyś była tak pracowita i odpowiedzialna jak twój brat, też mogłabyś pochwalić się takimi wynikami. Ty jednak wolisz stać z założonymi rękami i wypominać mu każdy sukces, jakby bolały cię jego zdobyte systematyczną pracą osiągnięcia.

Ostatnie słowa musiały przelać czarę goryczy, bo Karin poderwała się gwałtownie z przeszywającym zgrzytem odsuwając krzesło.

Ichigo widząc tworzące się w jej oczach łzy, podniósł się w ślad za nią, rzucając w stronę Masaki pełne żalu i złości spojrzenie. To właśnie w tym momencie skrzyżował wzrok z Karin. Niemal poczuł, jak od intensywności jej spojrzenia, coś boleśnie skręca się w jego żołądku. Oczy jego ukochanej młodszej siostry, którą tyle razy poprzysiągł chronić, teraz patrzyły na niego z nienawiścią. Jej łzy i ból, jaki od niej promieniował sprawił, że jego instynkt krzyczał, aby ją pocieszyć i jak najszybciej dorwać tego, kto był źródłem jej cierpienia.

Nie zrobił jednak żadnej z tych rzeczy. Stał wściekły z powodu własnej bezsilności, patrząc jak Karin wybiega z pokoju, głośno trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Jeśli znalazł się w tej rzeczywistości z powodu czyjejś zemsty, to osoba ta musiała wyjątkowo dobrze go znać, skoro potrafiła tak perfidnie obrócić przeciw niemu jego największą siłę - oddanie i potrzebę ochrony swojej rodziny. Bo jak miał pomóc Karin, kiedy jej gniew był wymierzony w niego.

Gdyby jednak ta chora iluzja, wbrew rozsądkowi okazała się tak naprawdę alternatywną rzeczywistością...

Czuł jak traci grunt pod nogami. Jak jego serce przyśpiesza, a jego oddech staje się nierówny. Przez to praktycznie nie zauważył jak cicho z pokoju, w ślad za Karin, wysunęła się Yuzu, a ciepłe ramiona Masaki otoczyły go w matczynym uścisku. Zmęczony pozwolił sobie oprzeć brodę na jej ramieniu i rozluźnić się nieco. Masaki nie mogła jednak zobaczyć, jak zamglony od pierwszego wzruszenia, wzrok Ichigo twardnieje.

Po chwili wyswobodził się z jej objęć, z nową siłą, postanawiając dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o sytuacji w domu i relacjach, jakie panowały w ich rodzinie, w tym świecie.

- Mamo, może lepiej idź zobaczyć, czy z Karin wszystko w porządku?

Masaki westchnęła ciężko, ze zmęczonym uśmiechem na ustach, kręcąc głową.

- Jak zawsze, mój kochany, troskliwy Ichigo – zaczęła miękkim głosem, po chwili dodając, jakby do siebie. – Czemu Karin nie może być taka?

To był prawie szept, Ichigo nie przegapił jednak żadnego słowa. Odsunął się od niej nieznacznie, wpatrując się w stojącą przed nim kobietę, po raz pierwszy dostrzegając szczegóły, na jakie wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. To nie była jego matka i nie chodziło wcale o zmarszczki wokół oczu, które ją postarzały. W jej postawie była pewna rezygnacja, a blask jej spojrzenia tłumił, głęboko skrywany smutek i ból. Najbardziej jednak nie mógł znieść jej oczu, wpatrujących się w niego z czymś w rodzaju uwielbienia.

Na początku nie chciał nawet brać tego pod uwagę, ale to czego dotychczas był świadkiem, nie pozostawiało mu wyboru. W tej rzeczywistości był chyba kimś w rodzaju maminsynka albo raczej genialnego dziecka, stawianego przez matkę jako wzór pozostałym dzieciom.

- Mamo, pójdę chyba do siebie – odezwał się nagle i dodał po chwili niezobowiązującym tonem, jakby podobne pytania były dla niego naturalne. – Pomóc ci pozmywać naczynia?

- Oh... – Masaki uśmiechnęła się do niego z zachwytem, choć nie wyglądała na specjalnie zaskoczoną propozycją. – Nie, idź odpocznij. Ja się tym zajmę.

Jego zmieszanie jej nazbyt entuzjastyczną reakcją, musiało zostać wzięte jako niezdecydowanie, bo Masaki poczuła się w obowiązku go przekonać.

- Naprawdę Ichigo, możesz iść. Przecież doskonale wiem, jak bardzo wyczerpany musisz być nauką w Akademii Shinou, dlatego proszę cię, idź na górę kochanie i niczym się nie przejmuj.

Ichigo skwapliwie zastosował się do tej uwagi, czując jak z każdym jej kolejnym słowem, wypowiadanym coraz słodszym tonem, narastają w nim mdłości. Lepiej poczuł się dopiero wtedy, kiedy znalazł się w swoim pokoju z zamkniętymi na klucz drzwiami. (Swoją drogą choć ta jedna rzecz w tym alternatywnym świecie była dobrym rozwiązaniem). Dobrze było wiedzieć, że nikt nie zaskoczy go w jego pokoju, ani nie wejdzie tu bez jego pozwolenia.

Na tym jednak plusy zdecydowanie się kończyły. Usiadł na krześle chcąc się uspokoić i skontaktować ze swoim zanpakutou. Zajęło mu dobrą chwilę, by przypomnieć sobie, że to również nie był jego Zangetsu. Sfrustrowany zaczął krążyć po pokoju, próbując zebrać myśli. Nie mogąc się skupić, zaczął błądzić wzrokiem po pokoju. Nie mógł pojąć, jakim cudem z rana nic go nie zaniepokoiło w zmianie wystroju.

Naprawdę, chyba musiał być ślepy, skoro przeoczył wiszące nad łóżkiem, oprawione w różnokolorowe ramki zdjęcia. W duchu miał nadzieję, że to nie on, to znaczy Ichigo z tego świata, wybierał te kolory. I co najważniejsze, jaką osobą musiało być jego inne ja, by zgodzić się na tak pretensjonalną galerię zdjęć rodzinnych nad łóżkiem.

Z mocno zmarszczonymi brwiami wodził wzrokiem po fotografiach, czując się co najmniej dziwnie, gdy okazało się, że na każdym zdjęciu był głównie on sam, czasem z Masaki, a tylko jedno zdjęcie przedstawiało ich rodzinę w komplecie. Widać było jednak, że musiało zostać zrobione bardzo dawno temu, ponieważ zarówno on jak i Yuzu oraz Karin byli jeszcze mali. To była też jedyna fotografia, na której obecny był Isshin, co również było zastanawiające, zwłaszcza że zdjęć było całkiem sporo. Dziwne więc, że jego ojciec nie załapał się na przynajmniej jeszcze jedno ujęcie.

Było to zarazem niepokojące, jak i intrygujące, dlaczego nawet na tych paru głupich zdjęciach było widać niewątpliwy rozłam w ich rodzinie. Przez pamięć na swoją prawdziwą matkę, z początku starał się unikać ostrych słów. Nie mógł już jednak dłużej udawać. Ta Masaki ewidentnie była zaślepiona swoją matczyną miłością do syna do tego stopnia, że spoza niej zdawała się nie dostrzegać potrzeb swoich pozostałych dzieci.

Żadną miara nie potrafił jednak pojąć, jak w ogóle mogło do tego dojść. Przecież ten świat różnił się tylko tym, że tutaj Masaki nadal żyła. Jak istnienie jego matki mogło doprowadzić do takiej katastrofy? Zacisnął szczęki w tłumionej złości. Czuł się podle oskarżając o coś podobnego swoją matkę. To tak jakby zdradzał tym samym, tę prawdziwą, która oddała życie w jego obronie.

Nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się nagłym zrozumieniu, gdy jego wzrok natrafił na świeżo uprany i starannie złożony w kostkę mundurek ucznia Akademii Shinigami, który przez cały ten czas, spoczywał niewinnie na blacie biurka. To prawda, że w tej rzeczywistości Masaki nie zginęła. Co jednak w takim razie tego pamiętnego dnia stało się z nim?

Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, wciąż czując się oszołomiony odkryciem. Odpowiedź przez cały czas była na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ten świat nie różnił się tym, że jego matka przeżyła atak Grand Fishera. Nie, nową zmienną, która wprowadziła tak znaczne zmiany w tej rzeczywistości było to, że tamtego wieczoru osobą, która zginęła zabita przez hollowa, był nikt inny jak on sam.

To wiele wyjaśniało. Masaki musiała być tak mocno do niego przywiązana, ponieważ już raz go straciła. W końcu była świadkiem śmierci swojego jedynego syna. Musiał skonać na jej rękach. Świadomość tego zmroziła Ichigo. Doskonale wiedział, jak to jest na własne oczy zobaczyć śmierć kogoś bliskiego, a potem przez całe życie obwiniać się o to, że nie udało się temu zapobiec.

Z roztargnieniem przeciągnął ręką po czole, czując jak głowa zaczyna mu pulsować tępym bólem. Emocje, które dotąd utrzymywały go w gotowości, opadły pozostawiając po sobie fale zmęczenia. Jak wyczerpany by się nie czuł, nie potrafił jednak uspokoić wzburzonych myśli. W końcu zdecydował, że to najwyższy czas, by odwiedzić swój wewnętrzny świat i przekonać się na własne oczy, czy życie w alternatywnej rzeczywistości mogło okazać się jeszcze bardziej popieprzone.


End file.
